


Holy Shit We're Parents

by Shamelessly_in_love



Series: Gallavich Family Series [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Babies, M/M, daddy! ian, daddy! mickey, im so excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessly_in_love/pseuds/Shamelessly_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of the twins and bringing them home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Shit We're Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! Hope you enjoy!  
> It's longer than the others but I really like it and I hope you do too!

Ian and Mickey are fast asleep, a pile of limbs intertwined in their shared queen sized bed. Suddenly, Ian’s ringtone loudly fills the room. They both groan at the interruption of sleep but Ian rolls over to answer it. He checks the caller ID and sees that it’s Lip.  


“Hello?” he answers with a groggy voice. 

“Ian! Mandy’s water broke, she’s in labor! Meet us at the hospital." 

“Oh my god. Ok we’ll be right there.” They both hang up without another word. Ian jumps out of the bed and starts to get dressed. “Mick! Get up! Mandy’s in labor! We have to go to the hospital.”  


“Holy fuck!” Mickey says into his pillow but gets out of bed anyway. He pulls on the first clothes he finds, pulls on his shoes and looks over at Ian. Ian is standing there with his goofy smile on his face. Mickey just walks over and kisses him. With their foreheads still touching, Mickey says to him “Let’s go meet our kids.” Ian smiles, kisses him again and leaves their bedroom.  


Mickey grabs the keys to the SUV they bought off the dresser, Ian grabs the two baby carriers to bring the babies home and they head out the door. 

They arrive at the hospital and the rest of the Gallagher clan is already there. Fiona ran over and hugged them both and pointed them in the direction of Mandy’s room. They run in to see a very stressed and unhappy Mandy with a frazzled Lip standing beside her. Lip gives a huge sigh of relief to see her brother and his brother walk in.  


“Thank God! What took you so long?” Lip asks.  


“We couldn’t find parking! Mickey had to threaten some dude on crutches for the spot we got!”  


“Hi Mands. How ya doing?” Mickey says, moving around the Gallagher boys to see his sister.  
“Well, I’ve been better.” She says, breathing through her pain. Mickey rubs her back and Ian smiles at the show of affection that Mickey shows towards his sister. Ian turns to Lip, who seems much calmer.  


“How far along is she? Have you see the doctor yet?”  


“Yea, they said she’s about 7 centimeters dilated but that was about 20 minutes ago, so she’s probably farther along than that. I should go find the doctor.” Lip says, leaving the room. Ian turns to Mickey and Mandy. He’s holding her hand while she has a contraction, rubbing small circles on her back, watching the monitor for the end of it. Ian steps behind him, putting his hand on Mickeys shoulder. Mickey looks up and smiles at him before turning his attention back to Mandy.  


“Mands? You want me to get you some ice chips?” Ian asks.  


“Yea. That’d be great thanks, Ian” she says between breaths.  


“Sure thing” he says with a smile. He tapped Mickey on the shoulder and asks “You want anything?”  


“Nah, man, I’m good thanks” Ian gives them another smile and leaves the room just as Lip and the doctor came back into the room.  


“Alright, Mandy, let’s see how you’re doing” says the doctor. “Looks like you’re almost ready to push!” Mandy just sort of nodded, growing more and more nervous. Mickey suddenly got a really scared look on his face. His eyes grew wide and hi jaw dropped slightly. HE was starting to panic about how real this was becoming.  
Just then Ian comes back in with a cup of ice chips. He looks over to Mickey, still with the crazy look on his face.  


“What’s going on?” He asks, handing the ice chips to Lip who feeds some to Mandy.  


“It’s almost time to push, Ian!” Mickey practically yells. “Can I talk to you outside, please?” Ian shoots a look at Mandy and she nods, realizing something’s up with Mickey too. He pats Lip on the shoulder and walks out of the room behind Mickey, who starts pacing with his hands on his hips.  


“Hey, you alright?”  


“No, I’m not fucking alright! We’re about to be parents! With 2 babies, Ian! 2!”  


“Hey” Ian says, pulling the panicked Mickey into a hug. “We are going to be great parents, ok? Take a deep breath, we have to be strong, for Mandy and our kids” Mickey takes a few deep breathes and nods. “You ok?” Mickey nods again, afraid that if he opens his mouth he might scream. Ian chuckles and kisses him on the top of the head, takes his hand and leads him back into the room.  


As they walked back into the room, the doctors and nurses were getting ready for Mandy to push. Ian shot Mickey a look but he walked right over to Mandy, held her hand, and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and he smiled at her, stroking her hair. Ian smiles, knowing that Mickey could do it for his sister.  


“Alright Mandy, are you ready?” asks the doctor.  


“As I’ll ever be” she says, grumpily.  


An hour later, Mia Fiona and Aidan Philip were born, with Mia 5 minutes older than Aidan. Mandy did an amazing job, with Mickey and Ian holding her hands while Lip ran back and forth between the delivery room and the waiting room keeping the rest of the Gallaghers informed on how everything was going. Now, Mandy was in bed, recovering, with Lip laying in bed beside her. Ian was holding Mia and Mickey had Aidan with the rest of the Gallaghers gathering around congratulation everyone and cooing at their new niece and nephew.  


The next day, Ian and Mickey could bring them home. They thanked Mandy 100 more times and strapped the babies in their car, Mickey driving and Ian sitting in the back between the two, making sure they made it home okay.  


When they arrive home, they bring them inside and put them in their respective pink and blue colored cribs. As Mickey and Ian stand over their kids, watching them sleep, Mickey turns to Ian and puts his arms around the taller man’s waist and smiles.  


“Holy shit we’re parents” he says in disbelief.  


“Yea we are” Ian agrees “And we’re gonna be fucking good at it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So whatcha think? Leave comments, Kudos and/or write me on tumblr!


End file.
